Novelization of Yu-Gi-Oh!: Devolution Episode 6 (oneshot)
by yudio
Summary: In the title. Series by StylePoint, not affiliated with them and is just for practice. Check them out please.


_I took a small snippet, the end specifically of the series, Yu-Gi-Oh!: Devolution and novelized it for writing practice. Time for which this part is taken from is 17:01-20:01. Check it out if you can, they recently got a strike and reuploaded their first video of the series._

The Wanderer barely stood after that last attack, coughing and gagging through his breather.

"It's over for you." A gravelly voice echoed from the opposing duelist.

"I'm...not...dead yet." The Wander replied to the inhumane man's mocking with a mere gasping breath, only barely being able to maintain his posture with his open wound continuing to take his toll on him after that last blow. His opponent laughed maliciously as if his victory was already assured.

"Oh you will be after my next turn."

The Wanderer got back on his feet, "there won't be a next turn" he answered with a neal growl in his echoey voice from the gas mask on his face. "I'm ending this duel now!" The Wanderer stared at his deck and took in a breath, closing his eyes and internally reviewed the situation to think out a final plan.

 _Shadow Duel - The Wanderer's turn_

The Wanderer: 1,500 Life Points. 2 Reverse cards, no cards in hand, no Monsters on field.

Opponent: 1,800 Life Points. No reverse cards, no cards in hand, The Wicked Avatar. Injection Fairy Lily

He was hoping for something, something that the strength of his deck could pull. After all, his loved one, enslaved to his one-armed opponent had to be freed. In fact, her slavery to him has fueled him to continue. Obelisk The Tormentor, a God card could not assist him in this situation even if he could be summoned or be drawn from his deck, it would be useless. He needed that card, that one card that can turn the duel for him. He placed his fingers on top of his deck, ready to draw one, praying, hoping, believing. This was his last chance and it all depended on this one…

"DRAW!"

The ground itself shook and and the Earth howled its wind in sheer fright of his power, favoring him as the one to defeat his opponent, as by the will of the Gods and the sheer might of his belief had filled his eyes with determination that couldn't be extinguished.

"I'll activate the trap card: Exchange of the Spirit!" His face-down card revealed with his plan going into motion. "After paying 1,000 Life Points, both of our decks switch with our graveyards!" Both duelists switched out the cards of the respective slots of their duel disks.

The Wanderer- 500 LP, 1 card face-down, 1 card in hand.

"Why would he throw away so many of his cards…?" His opponent pondered.

"Activating the magic card: Soul Release! Now I can remove up to five cards in my graveyard from play. I'll pick these four!"

In his hand were the cards Curse of Dragon, Catapult Turtle, Gaia the Fierce Knight, and Barrel Dragon.

"Four monsters…" His opponent continued to ponder as he attempted to find the strategy.

"Finally I'll activate the trap card...!" And the reverse card opened up from the field.

" **Return From The Different Dimension**!"

"After paying half of my life points, I can special summon monsters that I've removed from play, for one turn!" And his creatures materialized from the world beyond!

First his Catapult Turtle that appeared with a menacing snarl escaping its mechanical mouth. Then his Buster Blader who readied his awesome dragon-destroying weapon. His Barrel Dragon returned as well, cocking its mighty guns into a readied position. Next his Fierce Knight whose horse neighed and bravely took on any challengers. Finally his Curse of Dragon who shot straight from the ground before readying its wings for whatever battle would come its way.

The Wanderer: 250 LP. No cards in hand, no reverse cards. Curse of Dragon, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Buster Blader, Catapult Turtle, Barrel Dragon.

(Curse of Dragon: 2000 ATK, Catapult Turtle: 1000 ATK, Gaia the Fierce Knight: 2300 ATK, Buster Blader: 2600 ATK, Barrel Dragon: 2600 ATK)

Opponent: 1800 LP. No cards in hand, no reverse cards. The Wicked Avatar, Injection Fairy Lily.

His opponent laughed at the creatures he's summoned. "No matter how many monsters you summon," he mocked, "they'll never be stronger than the Avatar!"

 _ **The Wicked Avatar: ATK ?(2700) / DEF 0 Level 10**_

 _ **3 Tributes are needed for the Normal Summon of this card. When this card is summoned, your opponent cannot activate spells or traps until after the second standby phase after this card was summoned. This card will be 100 ATK stronger than the monster with the most ATK on the field.**_

"Attacking isn't the only way to defeat you!"

Save for his Turtle, all of his monsters flashed a bright white glow before dematerializing and his opponent fiercely demanded answers. "Where are they going?!" The opponent exclaimed confused.

"When Catapult Turtle launches a monster, half of their attack will be taken from your Life Points! And I'm launching them all!"

 _ **Catapult Turtle: ATK 1000 / DEF 2000 Level 5**_

 _ **Tribute one monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monster's attack points.**_

His opponent's hand fiddled with one of the dolls hanging of of his hat. He slowly slid his finger down its face. "You won't do it. She'll suffer the damage."

He was speaking of The Wanderer's beloved who laid on the ground next to him, assisting him in the duel to compensate for the loss of his arm. The Wanderer knew better and soon he would break the iron shackles that hung around her neck and bravely replied,

"I'm not aiming at you. My target...is The Avatar!"

The one-armed man was shocked, fearful even.

"If the attack hits my monster, I'll lose all my life points!"

The Wanderer was in control now, directing his creature who obeyed his every command. "Aim...!" The turtle's cannon aimed at that black sphere in the sky, the Avatar.

"And…!"

The one-armed man growled, using his doll's necro magic to force the woman into a human shield. She was surprised from being forced to stand so quickly and so abruptly.

"What are you doing to her?!" The Wanderer screamed, both fearful and a tad enraged that he couldn't help from this distance. He halted his attack order for a second.

"Forfeit the duel…" The other growled out in a menacing tone.

"What?"

"If you don't...I'll kill her right here!" He crushed the Barbie doll's chest in, hearing ribs and other bones crackle and break from his prisoner's body. Her groans and painful sounds forced the Wanderer into a decision and he fell to his knees.

He looked at his turtle's cannon, ready to fire and got immediate approval through a head nod from his beloved sweetheart. If he fired, he would win but he would kill her, and without a shadow of a doubt he would kill her before the cannon's shot reached the Avatar.

He hovered his hand over his deck holder, getting some major disagreement from her, but his perception had changed, slowing his view of the world and of time. He was ready to give up all for her, do anything for her, even die and be sent to the flesh-rending, soul consuming and hellish blackness of The Shadow Realm. He would do it because he loved her.


End file.
